Him
by Lola.Loves.Me
Summary: When everything has been taken from you, right is wrong and wrong is right, what is left but him.


**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters they all belong to J.K Rowling I'm just playing with them.

**AN**: So this is a new story I've been thinking of for a while, I've come across quite a few Lucius-Hermione fics and thought I'd give it a go. I have a habit of starting fics and not continuing them but I'm feeling freshly motivated for this one. So I hope you enjoy it :) Also this isn't beta'd as I don't have one but if anyone fancies it please PM me. Thanks

Chapter One

"Hermione dear breakfast's ready," Mrs Granger called up the stairs.

"Coming mum!" I shouted back, placing the large tomb back onto the bookcase. This one was a particularly interesting find which I don't think my professors would be too impressed with me having, _Magick Moste Evil_ if we're going to be fighting against evil we should know what it is right?

I quickly skipped downstairs the smell of bacon and eggs wafting towards me, I inhaled deeply and smiled, this is what home smelled like. Giving mum a kiss of thanks I sat down at the breakfast counter diving into my breakfast, I groaned, _God_ this is good. Mum shot me a grin turning back to wash the dishes.

Dad came over and kissed me on the forehead, "Morning sweetheart," before going to Mum and doing the same.

I smiled with my mouthful of food, scarily reminding myself of Ron before choking it down, "Hey Dad, good morning what are you doing today," I asked.

"I'm going into the city for a conference, what about you?" Dad sat across from me unfolding The Times glancing at the headlines.

"Can I come with I want to do shopping?"

"Sure go get ready I'm leaving in half an hour," he smiled over his paper, sipping from his coffee.

Half an hour later I was dressed and ready, waiting in the foyer. Dad walked through the door paper under his arm, soft smile on his face and coffee cup number two in hand, "You ready?"

I smiled, nodded and followed him out the door, "Bye Mum!" I called back.

"Have a good day honey," she shouted back.

The ride was quiet, uneventful and quick. I jumped out of the car leaning across the seat to peck him on the cheek, "Bye Dad, enjoy the conference, love you."

"Love you too sweetheart, have a good day." He smiled back.

London was bustling as usual, so many muggles completely oblivious to the magic around them, there difficult to spot if you don't know what you're looking for, fortunately I did. The leaky cauldron looked bleak and run down and I loved it. Smiling I walked through the tavern, to the back exit into Diagon Alley. Every time I visit, the sheer impressiveness of the magic, it overwhelms me. Quickly making my way to Flourish and Blotts to pick up my new books ready for my sixth year, I couldn't wait to get ahead on my reading. Browsing the shelves I lost my self in the titles, wandering through the stocks.

A large arm wrapped around my waist pulling me against a strong, broad chest,a second hand reached up and covered my mouth pulling me more securely against my captor.

"Shhh little mudblood," a voice whispered very close to my ear, "not a word," he hissed drawing me backwards into a darkened alcove, I tried to struggle, but he was simply too strong, his hand left my mouth though I couldn't make a sound from sheer terror, his hand slipped into the fold in my robe procuring my wand waving it slightly in front of my face.

"Won't be needing this anymore hmm," he snapped it in half between his fingers, the crack seeming to echo. _NO My wand, _I stared in shock at the two halves at the wand that chose me five years ago, I could not comprehend that it was broken. The hand that held the two halves curved and flames consumed the pieces, gone, forever.

"There, much better," he whispered, "no more of you masquerading as a witch, now we must be going mudblood we have places to be."

I was staring at the space where my wand was, in complete denial. My captor turned us slightly and I felt immense pressure as though I were being squeezed through a rubber tube, I couldn't see, I couldn't breathe _Oh God he's killing me _and then it stopped. The hands that held me dropped and I fell to the floor, the side of my face smacked against hard stone and pain exploded from beneath my eye and the left side of my body. I lifted my head and tried to focus my bleary eyes, the man stood above me was tall and broad with a mane of silvery blonde hair, I only knew of two people with that hair and from his sheer size it couldn't be junior, that left Malfoy senior.

"M-Mr Malfoy?" I stuttered and scrambled into a kneeling position, "What are you doing, why am I here?"

My eyes cleared and I could finally see his face clearly, he wore a look of utter distain, his lip curling into a sneer as he looked down at me.

"You will speak when spoken to mudblood and I have no desire to converse with such an abomination, be silent and come along." He turned and walked down a dimly lit corridor.

I stood and followed after him, terrified to anger him. We walked in silence, I stumbled and he strode gracefully with his usual air of arrogance. The corridor seemed never ending and the further we progressed the heavier the silence, it felt suffocating to me and still Mr Malfoy continued on as though he had no care. We came upon a set of large oak doors, which opened automatically as he approached them, the room we entered was huge, a large open expanse, vast in it's emptiness, this was worse than the corridor I felt so small in this room, fragile and I absolutely hated it. We were heading towards the far end towards what looked to be a throne, a throne which seated Lord Voldemort. I stifled a gasp with my hand, clasping it across my mouth at the horror before me. His reptilian face stared unblinkingly at me, no emotion marred his face he was like stone. I was pushed to the floor landing hard on my knees.

"Show some respect you dirty little mudblood, how dare you look upon the Dark Lord without his invitation." His hand grasped the back of my head roughly forcing my chin to meet my chest, I daren't struggle, I didn't move, I didn't even want to breathe as my body shook with the tremors I was attempting to control.

"Miss Granger, it is a pleasure to meet you," Voldemort hissed, "forgive me for being rude, but it would be hardly appropriate to shake your hand you understand I'm sure." His voice was deceptively polite, unnerving me completely. I remained silent, too scared to utter a word.

"You will be quite valuable to me I believe Miss Granger, you see our young Mr Potter who still believes he bests me," he laughed a high pitched shrill sound, "Me? How positively absurd, seems to hold you in quite a high regard, therefore by having you in my possession I imagine he'll be quite lost without his brain, his best friend." He spat the last two words in disgust. "Friends, what a silly frivolous concept you can rely on know one but yourself mudblood, you will come to learn this in your time with us." He said quietly. "Take her Lucius, see that any information she may have is extracted by any means necessary."

A hand gripped my hair pulling harshly and yanking me to my feet before dragging me from the room, once we reached the door he released my hair and muttered a quiet, "come."

I followed after him for what seemed like ages, twists and turns, down staircases and round again. The temperature was dropping with our descent until I came into what had to be the cellar, the room he led me to contained nothing, but four dark stone walls and a damp floor.

He pushed me forward once again forcing me to my knees before turning and leaving, slamming the door behind him, I heard a distinct click and knew I'd been locked in my prison, my cell where I finally succumbed to the tears and hysteria that had been bubbling beneath the surface.

An immeasurable amount of time passed, I had no idea how much, I normally enjoyed silence but this was unbearable my thoughts were running rampant of the possibilities for what awaited me, any means necessary he said, could that mean... torture? I daren't think it I can't, to entertain this idea would surely drive me insane, maybe that's what this is supposed to do, darkness and silence this will without doubt breed insanity. _ No he will not have my mind I will not brake I cannot. _I began to recount all the spells I knew anything to keep my mind occupied. _Accio, Aguamenti, Alohomora-_

_BANG! _ The door of my cell was thrown open and in stepped someone I never wished to see again.

"Hello mudblood miss me?" Her voice, the voice that taunted Sirius before she murdered him, the voice of the sociopath Bellatrix Lestrange.

I could not form a response, my brain short circuited to stupid and I simply gaped at the woman before me. I could not deny her beauty, her large dark eyes set in a pale face with beautiful delicate features. Her dainty feminine appearance masking the power and madness within, her eyes gave her away, the glint of malice in them hinting at more.

She walked fully into my cell her small figure radiating power, her wand twirling between her fingers.

A harsh burn bit into my cheek causing me to inhale sharply and let out a small surprised scream, I lifted my hand to inspect and felt a warm wetness spreading down my face.

"Now that I have your attention mudblood do tell me what I wish to know or you will find I can become rather unpleasant as my dear cousin discovered," she let out a small giggle leaning against the wall. "Tell me where is Harry Potter staying this summer?" She questioned.

"I don't know." I whispered.

A sharp burn graced my other cheek, followed by two more cuts to my arms.

"Where is he staying mudblood?" She repeated stepping away from the wall leaning closer to me.

I wiped at the tears dropping from my eyes mingling with the blood there, staring up at a woman I loathe, "I don't know," I repeated with emphasis. I couldn't tell her if I wanted to it was secret kept and I am not it's keeper, idiot woman.

"Wrong answer, Crucio." She said viciously.

Fire exploded within me, racing through my veins burning the crimson pathway with acid, I flailed around attempting to escape this agony for it will surely kill me and then it stopped. I lay panting on the floor unable to move my body spasming from the aftershock of the unforgivable.

The dark witch let out a shrill laugh at my obvious pain and misery, "Stupid, fucking mudblood you will tell me what I want to know." She hissed sounding crazed. I looked up from the ground seeing her advancing towards me, she stopped by my feet and lifted her heeled boot stopping down viciously on my foot. I looked down in horror seeing her heel slice through my foot and let out a scream of disbelief and pain, blood quickly spread from the wound coating my foot in sticky redness.

Footsteps sounded outside the room and in entered Mr Malfoy the man who brought me to this hell. I glared at him trying to convey my hatred with just my eyes, to which he merely raised his eyebrows, _arrogant bastard._

"Bellatrix," Malfoy senior nodded in greeting, "enjoying yourself?"

"Lucius," she exclaimed, you could hear the joy undisguised in her voice. "She hasn't said anything yet but do not worry I will get her to speak," she reassured. "Better beings than her have fell at my wand, after all she is only a mudblood." She smiled a demonic grin removing her heel from my foot and leaning towards him.

He looked down at her his expression giving nothing away and then glanced at me. "Unfortunately Bella you won't be getting your chance to break this one the Dark Lord wants her sane after the interrogation. He has commanded that I take over." No expression graced his face but hers was quickly becoming twisted in anger.

"You think I cannot handle this?" Her voice held an edge but was almost whiny, like a child being told no.

Malfoy stepped closer to her, they were almost chest to chest, he leant down and whispered something into her ear, she swayed towards him her hands coming to rest on his chest as she looked at him adoringly. Isn't he married to her sister? What on earth is going on here? I looked away I felt like I was intruding on a private moment between lovers, this was my cell! They should do their weird shit somewhere else, I fumed internally.

They continued doing whatever it was they were doing I didn't look and someone left, I didn't care who, I wished they both left.

"Stand mudblood," Malfoy said quietly.

He commanded, I obeyed his tone of voice demanded nothing less, I looked up into his eyes, they were grey ice, I'd never seen eyes like his there was no emotion in those eyes, a killers eyes.

He waved his wand and a wooden chair appeared, he seated himself leaning forward on his knees.

"You will tell me what I want to know mudblood whether I force it from your unwilling lips or you speak freely, it is entirely up to you."

I stared at him defiantly, he would get nothing from me, murderer.

He heaved a sigh and pulled his wand from within a fold of his robe, I stumbled back eyeing it with apprehension. "I didn't expect you to be so predictable, how disappointing, Crucio."

Pain exploded within me, fire consuming me raging onwards and then it stopped. Breathing heavily I tried to relax my body, God this pain is unbelievable I can't endure this. "Please!" I screamed, "Please no more I c-can't take it I can't!" I sobbed angry at myself that it had taken so little to break my composure. "What do you want from me?" I asked quietly.

"Well now that didn't take nearly as long as I'd thought, pity. Where is Mr Potter staying this summer?" He asked.

I took a deep breath, "I can't tell you not because I won't but it is secret kept and I am not the keeper, please I can't," I begged staring at him, imploring him to believe me. "Please sir I promise I'm telling the truth."

He stared at me for a couple seconds longer, his grey eyes impassive. "I believe you mudblood," he murmured, "You wouldn't lie to me would you?" He questioned.

I shook my head emphatically, "no no no, I promise I'm not lying." He had to believe me I can't take anymore pain.

He tilted his head examining me with judging eyes, "Tell me the members of the order of the phoenix, all of the ones you know." His tone had taken on a hard edge, but oh god I can't tell him this I can't!

I shook my head back and forth trying to figure out how to get out of this I couldn't, if I lied he would know, I know oh god he would know. If I tell I'm a traitor if I don't I'm dead or tortured, I can't be crucio'd again I'll lose my mind!

"I'm waiting mudblood." He pressed.

"Please sir I can't! I can't tell you this you know I can't please!" I begged.

His eyes turned hard as flint, flicking his wand in my direction I felt a searing pain in my left arm, I looked down seeing a deep gauge appearing, I screamed in pain turning back to look at him, his face held intense concentration, a glint in his eyes told me he was enjoying this, this was not just a duty, he liked doing this to me, the sadistic bastard!

"There are more ways than crucio for torture mudblood I am sure you will force me to explore them all with you." The glint had vanished and his eyes looked dead again, dead eyes for a dead man. "Now tell me the order members, you want to make me happy do you not? A happy me makes for a painless you, understand little mudblood?" His voice took on an almost hypnotic tone, soothing.

I crumbled, I had to tell him, I had no other choice.

I listed off the order members I knew grateful I'd only met very few.

He took in the names I said to memory I assume, as he picked up no quill to jot them down.

"That is all?" He questioned, "you know of no more?"

I shook my head, "No sir I swear they are the only people I have met."

"I would hate to discover any of what you have told me is lies, you understand mudblood your life will become very unpleasant." His words held a warning I was sure he wouldn't hesitate to deliver.

"I understand." I murmured.

I'm a traitor, oh god I Hermione Granger am a traitor, what on earth have I done. I stared at the man who forced me to be a traitor, _no _it's not him, it's me. I crumbled to the floor weeping unable to comprehend that after so little I betrayed my friends, my morals and everything I believe in.

He watched my mental breakdown in silence, saying nothing his face betraying nothing of how he felt about what he saw, perhaps he felt nothing, I am nothing to him, to anyone, I am only a mudblood.

_No no no, _this is not happening he will not break me so easily, he will not! I may have given him names but my friends will understand, they will see what I have been through and forgive me, they must.

I calmed myself, stopped the tears and continued to stare at the floor I would ignore him and focus on getting through this hell hole and back to Hogwarts, Oh how I wish I was back in my dorm, my home for the majority of the past five years, warm fires, delicious food and my friends. The thought of what I will be missing was almost enough to reduce me to another lot of tears, almost because Malfoy senior will see no more tears from me.

He stood from the chair and made his way over to where I was slumped down, a wave of his wand and my foot, face and arms were healed. Why on earth was he healing me? I said nothing and kept my eyes on the floor.

"No thank you mudblood? I know you are of inferior birth but I thought even filthy muggles taught basic manners." He spoke quietly, condescension and arrogance prominent in his voice. _Arsehole._

"Look at me," he commanded and like before I could do nothing but obey and so my eyes met his once again.

"Imperio," he muttered

And I was happy, there was only peace, _Say thank you mudblood, _anything for that voice anything to keep this peace.

"Thank you sir," I heard my voice saying as awareness rushed back to me. He imperio'd me!? _How dare he!_

He smiled down at me, a sadistic sneer curling his lips, "There, now that wasn't so difficult was it,"

I said nothing only glared at the man who abducted me, how can someone take pleasure in this, in my pain, he is evil.

"Tut tut little mudblood, I may have to teach you some manners." His eyes alight with that malicious glint again stared at me. "To be able to claim that I have tamed the mudblood know it all of the Golden trio, taught her her place in magical society, oh yes at the purebloods feet, that is your place mudblood and you will learn it."

I glared at him with revulsion, how could he believe such utter rubbish is beyond me, I am a human being not an animal!

"My place Mr Malfoy is wherever I wish it to be, how can you even think a ridiculous concept such as blood status is even important, this is not the middle-ages!" I shouted.

His eyes hardened and his lipped thinned into a straight line, oh god he was so angry, "Ah mudblood the fun I am going to have teaching you your place," he smiled his twisted sneer, his aristocratic face surrounded by long flowing silver blonde hair, how can someone so handsome be so evil, I snort disgusted by my own thoughts, handsome? This twisted psychopath who abducted me is not handsome he is the devil.

"Do you know how long you have been here?" He asked me.

What a stupid question how on earth am I supposed to know that. "No Mr Malfoy I haven't the faintest idea," I answered.

"Do you know your supposed friends do not even realize that you are missing, you have been here over a week mudblood and three days ago you were scheduled to make your trip to the safe house," he stared at my face to gauge my reaction I presume and I doubt I disappointed, I've been here a week... how an earth is that possible, no it can't have been! My inner turmoil must have shown on my face as his lip curled in a slight smile. "Yes, a week strange how quickly time passes when you're having fun hmm, three days after you were supposed to arrive and still no sign of anyone looking for you, strange yes, maybe you are not as important as we perceived."

My head was spinning a week! And no one is looking for me, why are they not, do they not care? No he's lying to me he must be, but why would he, what would he gain from lying to me now, here? I am completely at his mercy he has no need to lie. But that means they must have forgotten about me or they don't care, Harry, Ron, the Weasley's how could they do this to me?

"Funny isn't it how those you trusted can quickly turn there backs on you, even I was surprised by there apparent lack of action, Oh dear little mudblood you aren't even worth a search to them, what a pity." He sounded almost concerned which is absolutely preposterous Lucius Malfoy cared for no one but himself, but there it was that self-satisfied smirk, he's just trying to confuse me he must be.

"I don't believe you," I said quietly but with conviction, he will not turn me against my friends no matter what he says, I will not believe him.

"It does not matter whether you believe me or not little mudblood for it is the truth and you will come to see it in time as well as learning your place in this world." he mused a thoughtful look on his face.

"Who are you?" He asked me.

Has he gone barking mad, he knows who I am, what the hell is wrong with him?

"Hermione Granger," I answered unsure.

He shook his head brandishing his wand in a slashing motion, an intense pain exploded beneath my eye and I could feel blood oozing down my face.

"Wrong answer, the correct one would be mudblood, Hermione Granger does not exist you are mudblood." He stated as though he were a professor correcting a student.

I gawped at him in utter outrage, how weak minded does he think I am?

"Admit it and I will give you your dinner, I am sure you must be hungry."

"No!" I shouted completely losing my composure, "No I will not!"

Another slash of his wand another cut being carved into my skin.

"Lets try this again shall we, admit to me what you are and you may eat." He stated simply.

My head felt as if it were about to explode, oh god the pain of it is unbearable, "Please stop! I'll say it I'm a mudblood okay I'm a mudblood!" I sobbed in despair that he had once again forced me to bend to his will so easily.

The pain stopped and I could breathe properly again, I felt my face and there was no blood, no cuts, he must have healed me.

"See little mudblood that wasn't so difficult now was it?" He smiled at me as though he were proud, sick twisted sun of a bitch.

He waved his wand and a bowl of soup and some bread appeared, I didn't move towards it I couldn't my legs refused to cooperate I had just told him I was a mudblood, I said the word in reference to me, I feel nauseous.

"Eat up mudblood, do not refuse my hospitality for you shall not find me in such a pleasant mood if you do," he warned.

I reluctantly picked up the bowl of soup and put it to my lips, no spoon as mudbloods are not allowed cutlery god forbid, I snarked silently. The soup was foul but my starving stomach would take anything at this moment, even this revolting concoction.

He watched me expectantly, his lips curving into a sneer at seeing my dependance on him.

"See now mudblood we can get along if we try, soon you will come around to my way of thinking without any guidance, now say thank you," he ordered.

"Thank you." I said quietly my eyes trained on the floor.


End file.
